villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Abis Mal
Abis Mal is a bumbling and cowardly Agrabah criminal who appears in both the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains and Disney Villains War tournaments, frequently as an underling of a more powerful villain. He is a recurring villain in the expanded universe for Disney's Aladdin film, appearing in the sequel The Return of Jafar and the televison series. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings There are two absolute facts regarding the gargoyle known as Demona. She has been alive for centuries, and over the course of those centuries, she's ruined countless lives. But, arguably, none were effected as significantly as the man known as Parrahnour Mal. Let's go back a couple centuries from the present day the war takes place in, quite some time after Demona gained her immortality. Parrahnour Mal was the leader of the Huntsclan Agrabah branch. He was also coveted as one of the greatest Huntsmasters of all time. Little did anyone know, Parrahnour Mal had no hunting skill whatsoever. He was just extremely lucky. The day he took down the giant dragon of the Rocky Mountains? The dragon's own footsteps caused a rockslide that crushed it. The day he conquered the Ice Elves? The hottest day of the Summer. The day he vanquished the Loch Ness Monster? A whirlpool sucked him up, completly coincidently. Parrahnour Mal, despite all of this, adored the fame and attention he got, inflating his ego. He lead the Agraban Huntsclan until the fateful day on which he set the goal of slaying Demona, the last gargoyle. Alone, he cornered the gargoyle inside of a cave. Demona saw the intruder. Eyes glowing red, Demona lunged at him. They had a savage battle, that ended with Parrahnour Mal on the ground, close to death. Demona could've easily killed the human, but, she had a better idea. "I've seen your work, human..." Demona knew of Parrahnour Mal's pure luck. Using a spell off of a stone tablet she uncovered in the cave, Demona cast a curse on Parrahnour Mal. He, and all of his future relatives, would have incredibly poor luck. Parrahnour Mal left the Huntsclan after that, and lived out the rest of his days with incredibly bad luck, as would his son after him, and his son, and so on. Despite their poor luck, the family went on to lead a pack of thieves, the leader determined by blood. The leader of the band had a son, Abis Mal. Meaning should he have to fall out of leadership, Abis Mal would take his place. After an attempted raid on the Agrabah royal palace goes horribly wrong, Abis Mal's father found himself arrested by Razoul. This would mean Abis Mal would step into leadership. His father, aware of his son's poor luck and rather dense mind, was concerned. From his jail cell, Abis Mal's father begged his right hand man, Haroud Hazi Been, to keep an eye on his son. Under Abis Mal's leadership, the band of thieves eventually made their names known, particularly to the sorceror, Jafar... Sultan for a Time After the first war, the disappearance of Jafar creates a power vacuum in Agrabah. Abis Mal manages, somehow, to become Sultan. Mechanicles serves as his right hand man. When Mirage comes to Agrabah, however, Abis Mal loses some of his power, though he retains the title. Losing the Crown Mal's empire comes crashing down with the arrival of Skeletor. The sorcerer brings with him a massive army willing to take down Abis Mal's forces. In this moment, Mechanicles proves a more decisive leader. He demands that Mal throw "the pink lever," used to summon an army of mud men. Abis Mal has no qualms with listening to Mechanicles in this moment and throws the lever. The mud men emerge, as expected, but Skeletor's second-in-command, Evil Lyn, freezes them. Abis Mal and Mechanicles enter the fray in a giant mechanical praying mantis, but another of Skeletor's lieutenants, Tri-Klops, takes them out with a grenade. A New Master - Vs Admiral Zhao Abis Mal and Mechanicles, disgraced after the loss at Agrabah, seek refuge with Maleficent at the Forbidden Mountain. Fortunately for them, she takes them in. She soon sends Abis Mal to steal the lamp of Jafar from the Fire Nation. Though Abis Mal tries to be secretive, he disturbs Admiral Zhao in meditation. When Zhao turns to face him, Mal sics his troops on the warrior. Zhao knocks them out handily, but Mal grabs the lamp. Zhao continually scorches Mal's behind as he tries to run away, causing the hapless henchman to drop the lamp. This proves the final straw for Abis Mal, as he draws his sword and charges Zhao. He actually nearly cuts down his rival, but Zhao nimbly dodges. A thrust, however, downs Zhao briefly. Zhao strikes Mal with a massive fireball, forcing Abis Mal and his associates to flee. The Battle of the Forbidden Mountains Abis Mal finally gets a chance at revenge against Skeletor when the wizard attacks Maleficent's lair. During the battle, he uses a magic tornado to destroy a leviathan-sized monster summoned by Skeletor. Orwen, one of the Witches of Morva, then turns Abis Mal into a giant. Abis Mal uses his new size and laser vision to their fullest, taking out Merman and laying waste to the battlefield. However, Evil Lyn has enough of Mal's attacks and changes him back into a normal person. Fortunately for Mal, Maleficent's forces win battle. He later sells the recently captured Evil Warriors to Kent Mansley for a hefty sum. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Sweeping Away Insects During the events of the third war, Ursula assigns Abis Mal on a mission to claim the Snake Mountains, Skeletor's former base, assisting him with tech upgrading magic. Abis Mall agrees and heads off to the Snake Mountains, where he discovers that the Mountain is guarded by the last warrior of Skeletor, Webstor. Though Haroud Hazi Been had been assure for that mission, Abis Mal proves worthy, as he blasts off Webstor and his snake mutants, killing them. With his rivals destroyed, Abis Mal claims the Snake Mountains for Ursula. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Villains War Reboot Abis Mal appears in the reboot series in a role similar to the original series, although this time he appears in the first part of the series. In the wake of the original Sultan's deposition from the throne of Agrabah, Abis Mal becomes the new Sultan of Agrabah, though he felt irrirated by the arrival of Lord Cedric, the snake-servant of Prince Phobos, who arrived with malevolent intentions. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part 2 Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Jafar and Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Mirage's Alliance Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Villain War Category:TV Show Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Aladdin Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Jafar's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Vs Zhao Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Living characters Category:1994 introductions Category:Maleficent Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Arabs Category:Jafar's Alliance Category:Jason Alexander Category:Sorceror's Society Category:Pages with Origins Category:Fire Lord Ozai's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Pete’s Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:The Horned King's Alliance in in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Jean-Loup Horwitz